


My People

by FangirlingIsMyJam



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Disease, Guard!Joan and Talyn, King!Thomas, M/M, Multi, Not large enough to warrent warning, Physician!Patton, Prince!Roman, Scholar!Logan, Semi-major character death, Slow Burn, Swearing, Warlock!Virgil, epidemic, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingIsMyJam/pseuds/FangirlingIsMyJam
Summary: An unknown disease is spreading and sometimes, we have to turn to those that we make unlikely partners with.Patton, Roman, Logan and Virgil must band together to find a cure before time runs out and their kingdom is lost forever.Probably slow updates as I'm pretty bad at updating but I'll try my best, also, this is my first story so any constructive criticism is very welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sire, the king requests your presence.” the prince’s guard announced after being invited in by the prince himself.

“Did he provide a reason?” Prince Roman asked, standing.

“No, my lord. He only asked me to come and find you.”

Roman sighed, a light smile playing on his lips. “Joan, we know each other well enough by now for you to call me by my name. You do know it, right?” he asked playfully.

The guard, Joan, laughed. “Definitely, Roman. Will you come?”

“Lead the way.” Roman smiled. Bowing lightly, Joan gestured for Roman to leave his room so they could lead the way to the main hall where most of the king’s meetings were held.

Inside, his father, King Thomas Sanders resided, with another man who appeared of a lower status. The king looked up as the door opened, revealing Roman and Joan, from where he was pacing the room, the other man turning to face Roman, too.

“Roman.” the king acknowledged grimly. The man bowed deeply out of respect and Roman felt a pang of remorse. The man looked frightened. He was covered in dirt and what appeared to be blood and his body appeared to tremble as he bowed.

“My lord.” the man greeted quietly.

“Roman, this is Patton Alexander. He has come to me because of a danger in the surrounding villages.” Thomas explained.

“What danger?” Roman questioned, stepping closer to his father and the man, Patton.

“Shall I?” Patten asked the king who nodded. “My lord, I come as a representative of the people in your kingdom. There appears to be some kind of a disease that is spreading throughout the villages.”

Roman frowned. “How many have been affected by this epidemic?”

“All of the villages I have visited. I travel around the villages to ensure that everyone is alright. I visited four villages and each had at least two infected within the village. There is no doubt it will spread.” Patton explained.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you travel the villages and why did you decide to travel on this day?” Thomas asked, falling down on his throne to watch Patton with mild curiosity.

“I am a travelling physician, you see. I was visited in my home village early this morning by someone whose daughter had fallen ill and asked me to take a look. Unfortunately, I was too late as she’d taken ill in the night. There wasn’t anything I could’ve done. Then I started getting messengers from neighbouring villages informing that many had taken ill. I arrived at each home that requested my aid and each of my patients were the same. The same symptoms, each dying the same way.”

“Did you recognise the illness?” Roman asked, moving to stand beside his father.

Patton sadly shook his head. “Not at all. In all my years of doing what it is that I do, I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Sighing lightly, Thomas shifted to address Joan who remained at the door. “Joan, may you tell Logan I request an audience with him?”

“Certainly, my lord.” Joan bowed and left the room.

“If it won’t grieve you too much, would you remain and explain all of this to my head scholar and most trusted advisor, Logan Pearson?” Thomas asked Patton. Patton nodded, smiling lightly.

 _What is going on?_ Roman thought to himself. _These are my people, my subjects. Why have I only just been informed of this? What if it gets within the town walls? What if it gets within the castle walls?_

“My lord.” a new voice sounded from the door, startling Roman into looking up. “You wish to speak to me?”

“Logan, this is Patton Alexander, travelling physician and representative of the surrounding villages. Patton, this is Logan Pearson, scholar and my chief advisor.” Thomas explained.

Logan addressed Patton with a look of mild curiosity, not too different as to how the king had watched Patton just a few minutes ago. “You’re covered in blood. Are you injured?” Logan pointed out.

Patton shook his head with yet another sad smile gracing his beautiful features. “I wish it was. No, it’s not.”

Logan hummed in thought. “Can you explain to me what happened?”

Nodding, Patton explained the situation again. Upon finishing, he appeared to be holding back tears to the extent of almost crying. His body was shaking harder than before and it took everything within Roman not to go over to him and embrace him, this man he’d met for the first time that day. This man was his subject, a good looking one at that. He had to help him.

“Can you explain the symptoms to me?” Logan asked, oblivious to Patton’s current state of distress.

Hesitantly, Patton listed off the symptoms his patients had shown. Rashes, bleeding profusely into the lungs causing them to cough up blood, bleeding sores and blisters, apparent blindness, sweating and shivering, not in that order. Logan seemed even more perplexed than before and Patton seemed to get better as he did his job. This didn’t do anything to ease Roman’s worry for the man.

“I... I’ve never...” Logan seemed to get more worked up as he couldn’t figure out the disease that Patton had described. Logan exhaled deeply before continuing. “I’m afraid I’ve never heard of this before. I shall retire to my chambers and scour my books to see if I can find something about this.”

The king nodded in understanding. “I shall come to you in the morning.” Thomas sighed before gesturing to the door. Logan bowed lowly and left the room. “Patton,” the king started.

“Yes, my lord?”

“You’re welcome to stay, we might need your assistance as a physician.”

“Do you not have a court physician?”

“We do but he’s out running errands at this time. Unfortunately, there are no spare rooms as the castle is going to be filled with guests for the next week or so for the lunar festival that is upon us.”

“He can stay in my room, father. He can sleep on the couch.” Roman suggested before turning to Patton. “If that is alright with you?”

Patton nodded, a slightly brighter smile slipping across his lips. “Then is it settled. Patton, you can stay in my son’s room.”

“Follow me.” Roman grinned, heading for the door with Patton in tow.

“Roman,” the king called to him. Roman turned. “I hate to say it but if this disease spreads as fast as I’m assuming it is and Roman can’t find anything then we’re going to have to turn to someone I don’t want to. Not particularly.”

Roman knew exactly who Thomas spoke of. His blood ran cold at the thought. However, the wellbeing of his people mattered more than their quarrel with this man and his people. Roman nodded solemnly.

“I understand.”

Thomas nodded and dismissed the two men before him with a wave of his hand. Once they’d left, Thomas hunched forward, placing his face in his hands, sighing deeply. A comforting hand on his shoulder brought his head up. Joan.

“My lord-"

“Thomas.” the king corrected.

“Thomas,” Joan copied. “I know you don’t want to but if you really have to, then there really is no other option at this point. He might be our best option.”

Thomas sighed again. “I know. Can you fetch Talyn for me? I must explain our situation to them.”

Joan nodded. “Certainly.”

Joan promptly left the room, leaving Thomas alone to his thoughts of death and destruction that threatened his kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting worse as theories start going out the window and the fear starts to show

“Are you sure about this, sire?” Patton queried as he entered Roman’s room after him, glancing around at the room.

Roman nodded, smiling warmly. “I’m quite sure and please, you are living with me until we get this sorted. My name is Roman.”

Patton looked shocked. “You’re the heir to the throne, though! It’s disrespectful to call you by your name!”

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t,” Roman mumbled quiet enough so Patton couldn’t figure out what he had said. “Listen, I don’t like my people acting like they’re inferior beside me. We’re all the same. Some are just less fortunate. Please, call me by my name.”

Patton appeared as if he was about to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the chamber door. “Enter,” Roman announced. The door opened and in came Logan.

“Patton, correct?”

“Correct,” Patton confirmed.

“Patton, have you eaten anything or drunk anything today?”

Patton thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No. I haven’t had the time. I came here after visiting the fourth village almost immediately after those people’s death.”

“My lord,” Roman grimaced at the name Logan addressed him with. “Patton, I must ask you to not drink or eat anything until I’ve tested my theories.”

Roman felt his stomach drop. “I ate this morning,” he stated.

“Patton?” Logan prompted. The physician nodded and stepped towards the prince, raising his hands.

“May I?” he asked before Roman nodded and Patton got to work examining him. “Any itchiness surrounding your wrists or ankles? Any sores that have presented themselves?”

“No. Not that I’m aware of.”

“Any cold sweats? Trouble breathing or having an inability to see?”

“No.”

Patton frowned slightly – which Roman viewed as being quite adorable – and placed a hand on Roman’s forehead. “No fever,” He then lowered his hands to Roman cheeks to check his eyes. “Your sight does seem fine. It doesn’t appear as if you’ve contracted the disease.”

“So, I’m alright?” Roman asked.

“As far as can tell, yes.”

Roman sighed in relief and turned to face Logan. “Who else have you warned about the food and water?”

“You were the firsts and the king is my next stop.”

“Inform my father and anyone else that you come across, then ask them to spread the news to the town. Once you’ve finished, return here. I wish to know your theories.” Roman ordered.

“Certainly, my lord.” Logan agreed, bowing deeply and leaving the room, the door closing behind him. Roman shifted his gaze back to Patton.

“I must ask you to stay here until we can figure out how this disease is spreading.”

Patton nodded. “Yes, my- Roman.”

Roman let out a heavy sigh and sat on his bed with a thud. “Do you know if it’s just this kingdom affected or if it’s other?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t have that information.” Patton said, offering Roman a sad smile and perched on one of the chairs.

“It’s not your fault.” Roman returned Patton’s smile. They remained in silence for a while, Roman’s mind running wild with panic until Logan returned. A single knock alerted both Roman and Patton of Logan’s arrival. He entered and Roman sat up, gesturing to a chair near to Patton. “What are your theories?”

Logan sat. “Well, I have a few. I know how the disease is not being spread. It’s neither airborne or spread through exchanging liquids. Patton has been around a few of those who had taken ill and hasn’t shown any of the symptoms he relayed to me earlier, eradicating the chance of it being airborne. Another thing I noticed is that he’s covered in blood. Not his, as he told me. If it were passed by exchanging liquids then Patton would be sick, ergo, not that way.”

“Leaving water and food.”

“Although, my food theory may have fallen through as you have, my lord-“

“Roman,” Roman corrected with an exasperated tone. Logan gave Roman a confused look. “If we’re working together on this I must ask you to address me by my name.”

Logan nodded slowly in understanding. “As I was saying, as you, Roman, ate this morning and Patton stated that those who fell ill came into such a state during the night, then food might be off the table.”

A quiet snort came from Patton. Both Roman and Logan gave the physician an incredulous look. “Sorry,” he smirked. “You made a joke.”

“I did?” Logan questioned, his eyebrows furrowing as he went back to figure out what he said.

It dawned on Roman and be chuckled. “Oh, I see.”

“I don’t!” Logan cried. “What did I say?”

“The food’s off the table.”

Logan thought for a moment before groaning with frustration. “Completely unintentional, I assure you. Anyway, I’ll need to go to the villages to collect samples of water from each to test my water theory so I may be gone for a day or two. I’ll come to you with my findings as soon as I know anything.”

“When are you leaving?” Roman asked, standing.

“As soon as I’ve notified your father, hopefully within the hour. I’d like to get to the first place before nightfall so I can rest there.”

“Start in Srore.” Patton piped up, earning a confused look from Logan. “That’s my home village. If anyone asks, tell them Patton Alexander sent you. They’ll set you up with a place to rest for the night.”

Logan allowed a small grin to slip onto his face. “Thank you.” Bowing once again, Logan announced his leave and left.

Patton turned to Roman. “If you don’t mind me asking, what did the king mean by you turning to someone you don’t want to turn to?”

Roman ran a hand across his face. _He deserves to know_. “As I’m sure you are aware, this kingdom is at war with those who cast magic.”

Patton frowned. “The warlocks? They aren’t all bad, you know.”

“Forgive me for having this opinion when all I ever see of magic is the bad.” Roman hissed. Patton huffed and rolled his eyes. “You- You aren’t a warlock, are you?”

“Me? No. But I have come across many and even worked with a few. They’re useful in my works.”

Roman shrugged, returning to his seat. “I guess.” He wasn’t really in the mood for arguing. His kingdom was stake here. Quarrelling with a man he just met about warlocks wasn’t exactly his top priority at that moment in time. “Anyway, they’re our last resort so if Logan doesn’t come up with anything then we’ll have to turn to them.”

Patton nodded slowly. “I understand.”

Once again, there was a gentle knocking on the door and in walked the king, Patton jumped up and immediately bowed. The king smiled and raised a hand to him, making the physician pause mid-bow. “Please. Don’t do that. Any news?”

Patton straightened up, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Logan has gone to the villages to find a source for disease,” Roman explained.

“Have you heard anything from Terrence?”

“No. He hasn’t sent word and as far as I’m aware, the guards haven’t found him.”

“Sorry, who’s Terrence?” Patton asked, sheepishly.

“The court physician. He went out yesterday and he hasn’t returned yet so we sent guards after him and they haven’t returned yet.” Thomas explained.

“Oh. Okay.”

There was yet another knock on the door. Joan entered. “Valerie and Leo have returned.”

“Did they find Terrance?” Thomas asked. Joan sighed and gave Thomas a knowing look. Thomas sighed. “Same as the others?”

Joan nodded.

“Others?” Patton asked. “More in the castle have taken ill?”

“Yes. The villages, town and castle are no longer safe but we don’t know if any surrounding kingdoms are suffering too. We can’t send letters as we can’t risk this disease leaving the confines of our kingdom and spreading across the lands. We have to call everyone in from the surrounding villages and lock the gates.” Thomas mumbled.

“What!” Patton cried.

“What about Logan?” Roman questioned.

“He’d better act fast.” Thomas sighed. “And hope he gets back here unharmed and healthy before the gates shut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments on theories or ideas you may have, bits that don't make sense that I can try and clear up or other stuff like that. I'll look forward to hearing from you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to go downhill for Roman and Logan learns about Thomas's plan the hard way.

Roman’s heart got tighter at the thought of his kingdom being destroyed. This land he was supposed to rule was once beautiful but now it lay in wreck and ruin. Breathing started to become harder and his palms started to sweat profusely. He then thought of Terrence and what he would’ve said. Breathe.

So, he did. Or at least tried to but, surprisingly, breathing is much harder when you can’t stop panicking. He shifted position, his knees curling up to his chin and his hands knotting in his hair. His eyes started to well up with tears as he started to feel faint from lack of oxygen.

A gentle hand on Roman’s knee brought him back to reality. His eyes snapped up and in front of him was Patton, watching him with concern in his eyes. His lips were moving. He was talking but all Roman could hear was garbled nonsense. He couldn’t discern what he was saying. Patton seemed to realise this and carefully pried one of Roman’s hands from his hair and placed it against his own chest.

He then started breathing deeply. Roman found solace in the rise and fall of Patton’s chest and the faint thump of his heartbeat beneath his hand. Slowly, Roman’s thoughts started to slow down and his breathing evened out. Things started coming back into focus, including his hearing and he could finally make out what Patton was saying.

“That’s it, kiddo. Keep going. You’re doing great.” he murmured soothingly between breaths. Patton eventually released his grip on Roman’s hand and Roman nodded to signify that he was okay.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his other hand releasing its grip on his hair, lowering to his knees as he unfurled himself. 

Patton shook his head with a smile. “Don’t apologise. These things happen and you’ve definitely earned the right to have a panic attack.”

Roman smiled sheepishly. “How’d you know what to do?”

“I’m a physician.” he chuckled. “I’ve got to know my stuff.”

Roman allowed a small smile to grace his features before standing and stretching. “In case you’re wondering,” Patton piped up, “I ordered your father out of the room because he was definitely not helping by getting worked up himself.”

Roman looked at him with an impressed expression. “You dismissed my father?” he asked.

“Did I do a bad thing?”

Roman shook his head, laughing. “I’m impressed that you actually managed to get him to leave the room. He can get a little... how do I put this... determined to help someone when they get... uh... emotional...”

“He sounds a bit like me.”

*~+~*

Logan arrived in Srore on his horse when he’d assumed he would. Just before nightfall. However, upon arrival, Logan realised that everyone was packing up to leave.  Confused, he dismounted his horse, tied him up to a horse post and headed over to a man watching everything unfold.

“Excuse me,” he called out, catching the man’s attention. The man smiled warmly at him.

“Hello. You’re new, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Pardon me for asking, what’s going on here?”

“We’ve been called to the castle. King Thomas is gathering everyone in his kingdom to the castle where he’s going to situate everyone in the town.”

“Why?”

The man looked confused. “Haven’t you heard? There’s a disease spreading. The King wants to contain it.”

Logan thought for a moment before it dawned on him. “He’s going to shut the gates.” he breathed. He had to act fast. “Where’s the nearest well?”

“Well? Over there.” The man pointed to one of the wells. “What for?”

“I work for the king and I’m trying to figure out what this disease is so we can cure it,” Logan explained quickly before dashing off. The man called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hold on. We’re just about ready to leave. Once you’ve collected your water, did you want to travel back with us? We have to leave soon. King Thomas wants to get everyone together as soon as he can.”

Logan thought for a moment. His plan had indeed gone awry. The residents were leaving and staying anywhere alone was dangerous, especially at night. Not to mention that if the villages were emptying, he wasn’t safe to go and retrieve water from all the villages. “If it is no trouble.”

The man smiled again. “It is of no bother. Gather what you need, we’ll set you up with a supply pack and then we’ll get going.”

“Thank you.” Logan left the conversation there and headed for the well, collected his water and returned to his horse. After ensuring his sample was securely tied to the horse and the supplies the man had gifted to him were also safely attached to the saddle, Logan swung up onto the horse.

“Attention everyone.” the man from before announced, silencing the restless crowd of people. Upon a quick survey, Logan notices that many appeared to be grieving. “This man here will be journeying with us to the castle.”

The attention turned to him. “My name is Logan Pearson. I am a scholar from the castle. I am working on what this disease is and we will find out what it is so we can cure it.”

A murmur of happiness rippled through the crowd. “Furthermore, if any of you need to use my horse to travel to the castle, feel free to step forward. I do not need it.”

Slowly, the crowd parted an old woman leaning on a staff came into view. Logan immediately slid off his horse and gestured to the woman. She smiled gratefully and limped over to him. Logan assisted the woman onto the horse and turned to the man from before, taking the reins of his horse.

The man nodded at him and turned back to the crowd. “It’s time.” Then back to Logan. “Will you lead the way?”

Logan nodded and headed off in the direction of the castle, the man on his right his horse on his left.

“Logan, right?” the man asked. Logan simply nodded. “I just wanted to ask. You’re actually finding a cure?” Logan nodded again. The man smiled. “It’s nice to know that King Thomas is as caring as people say.”

Logan let a small laugh pass his lips. “And some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments on theories or ideas you may have, bits that don't make sense that I can try and clear up or other stuff like that. I'll look forward to hearing from you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly getting worse and worse, especially for Roman.

Upon spotting Logan appearing in the castle courtyard, Roman was quick to head through the castle to meet him. “Logan!” Roman called out to the scholar as he arrived in his vicinity. Momentarily startled, Logan glanced around before his eyes settled on Roman.

“My lord,” Logan greeted.

“Have you gathered samples?”

“Unfortunately, as the king was closing the gates, I could only retrieve one from the village Patton instructed me to travel to.”

“Have you any news at all?”

“Well, see, I’m a little dumbfounded. During my journey back, I travelled with the village members of Srore and I spoke with a few. All of them drank from the water but only a few fell sick.”

“So, what are you thinking?” Patton asked, appearing on Roman’s left.

“I am unsure but I’m sure I’ll have answers once I’ve tested the water.”

“Could it potentially be a pathogen that only affects certain people for any reason?” Patton suggested. Logan paused.

“That would make sense. My lord-“

“Roman.” the prince interrupted.

“Roman, could you and Patton find out if the victims have anything in common. Race, place of birth, anything that could set them apart from the others. I shall be in the physician’s wing when you have completed your task.”

“Understood.” Roman nodded. He gestured with his head to Patton to follow him. “If you head to the lower town and ask around down there, I shall start with the upper and castle. Once you’re done, meet me in the courtyard.”

Patton nodded curtly before dashing off, leaving Roman to get to work.

*~+~*

It was several hours later when Roman and Patton joined together in the courtyard that they headed up to Logan together, corroborating their findings. They were feeling quite deflated when they reached Logan. “Nothing. There was a few with things in common but not enough for it to be the reasoning for the epidemic’s selective nature.” Roman explained, entering the room, Patton in tow.

“It’s not the water, either.” Logan huffed, sitting heavily on a stool behind him, rubbing his hands over his face. After a moment, he turned to face the prince and physician. “I’ve searched for every known pathogen. I’ve researched all of Terrence’s books on all of the diseases but it’s none of them.”

“So, well still don’t know how it’s being transferred and now it’s being contained in these walls?” Roman questioned.

“Exactly.” Logan nodded. “This is infuriating.”

“Are we going to have to contact the warlocks?” Patton asked.

“No. Not yet. Not unless my father commands it.”

Silence fell over the room. Roman sat down on a stool not too far from Logan and took a moment to take the scholar in. Logan was a good-looking man with an angular face and tall body, compared to Patton’s soft face and shorter physique. He was by no means muscular but neither was he weak. Roman, on a few occasions, had seen Logan fight alongside the king in battles. He hadn’t noticed it before. Maybe now he was because he was sitting rather close to the intelligent man, unlike many times when they’d seen each other in passing and Logan would greet him respectfully.

_What are you thinking, Roman! Now it most definitely not the time!_

Their moment of silence was broken when Joan burst through the door, startling everyone inside. “Roman, come quick!” Joan panted.

“What? What is it?”

“It’s your father.”

No further information was passed. Roman sprinted past Joan towards the king’s chambers. Outside the room, Talyn stood, holding the door firmly shut. There was violent banging coming from the other side.

“My lord!” Talyn cried to the prince. “Help me!”

Roman dashed to Talyn’s side, leaning against the door as from the inside, Thomas screamed for them to open the door or he would kill them. “What is happening?”

“We aren’t sure. All of a sudden, he started acting violent, throwing things at me and Joan, threatening us.”

A few moments later, Patton and Logan arrived, following Joan. “Patton, is this one of the symptoms?” Roman asked, grunting as a particularly hard shove came his way.

“N-no.” Patton stammered, clearly unnerved by the situation.

“Yes.” Logan breathed. Patton gave him a confused, sideways look. “You mentioned before that the victims had strange rashes circling this wrists and ankles, correct?”

Patton nodded slowly, his face changing as he caught on. “They were induced by the illness itself. They were tied down. They turned insane.”

Roman felt sick. His father, the king, was ill. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t...

The thuds against the door ceased, quieting all noise. Roman remained against the door until he’s certain that it had stopped for good. There was a muffled thud from the room and slowly Roman eased up and pushed the door open. Inside, his father sat on the floor, head in his hands, panting harshly.

“That ended fast,” Joan noted.

“That must be why I wasn’t aware of the insanity symptom. It had ended by the time I’d got to them and the bindings had been removed.” Patton explained.

“What came next?” Logan asked, moving closer to the king and crouching beside him, placing a gentle hand on the king’s shoulder.

“Well, as far as I’m aware, the next thing was-“

Patton was cut off by Roman gasping as Thomas removed his hands from his face and looking up.

“Blindness.” he finished.

The king’s eyes were a milky white. The once deep brown colour had changed into a whited over, barely there brown, his pupils almost completely non-existent. Patton cautiously moved past Roman and knelt in front of the king, placing a finger in front of his face, moving it side to side. Nothing. The king hadn’t even appeared to noticed his presence.

“F-father,” Roman whispered. Thomas jolted as he heard the voice of his son and reached out, almost hitting Patton. Patton moved away, as did Logan.

Roman fell to his knees in front of Thomas. “Roman. You’re going to have to-“

“Don’t. We’ll get you better! Logan has to have something! Right, Logan?” roman pleaded desperately, turning to the tall man. A wave of sympathy crossed Logan’s face and he shook his head.

“Roman-“ the king tried again.

“Or, Patton. You’ve dealt with this.”

Roman then turned to the pale man. Patton shook his head. The numbness Roman had initially felt fell flat and he was left in pure sadness. A sob escaped his lips and his father reached out to him, pulling the saddened prince into an embrace.

“You’re going to have to be strong.” Thomas sighed. “I cannot be saved from this but others can. Protect your kingdom, Roman.”

Roman shook his head violently, desperate.

A hand was placed on Roman’s shoulder. “The pain comes next,” Patton mumbled. “We have to move him to the bed. There’s something I can give him to ease the pain. I’ve used it before and I think I saw some in the Physician’s wing.”

Nodding, Roman released his hold on his father. _I have to be strong_. Carefully, he helped Thomas up off the floor and lay him in his bed, covering him with the blanket.

“I shall be back momentarily. Joan, may you show me the way back? I’ve forgotten the way.” Patton admitted sheepishly. The clearly distressed guard nodded and gestured for Patton to follow him.

“I shall join you. If this is the first stage of the disease and more are falling ill, I wish to help with protection.” Talyn noted. The three left the room, leaving Logan who was standing near the bed and Roman who was perched next to his father who lay on the bed.

“Roman, are you still there?”

“I’m still here.”

“Good. Stay with me, please?”

Roman nodded before realising Thomas couldn’t see him. So, instead, he released noise of confirmation and watched as Thomas visible relaxed at the news. To ensure his father knew that he wasn’t going to leave, Roman reached out and took Thomas’s hand in his own. “I will not leave you. Not now.”

“Would you like me to...” Logan trailed off.

“Please. Stay.” Roman nodded, a pleading look in his eyes. Logan tried his best to comfort the grieving prince by sitting on the chair beside the bed and placing a hand on his knee. It wasn’t much and Logan clearly appeared out of his depth but it was something. Something desperately needed.

After a few minutes, Patton returned, speedily, Joan and Talyn close behind. Patton doubled over, breathing heavily. “There are more out there. The number of infected is rising fast.” Joan explained, holding the door closed as Talyn locked it.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Patton moved over to the side of the bed that Roman and Logan weren’t sat at. “This will force the king into a comatose state. If you have anything to say, I’ll be best to say it now.” Patton said solemnly.

“He’s not going to wake up?”

“If we can find a cure before he... then I can wake up. But this is the best way to ensure he won’t be in any pain.”

Roman gulped, forcing back his tears and he leaned down and placed a goodbye kiss on Thomas’s forehead. “Roman.” Thomas murmured, causing the prince to lean down to hear him. “You have to contact the warlocks.”

“How?”

“Logan knows. Get him to do it.”

Roman took a deep breath before looking up and nodding at Patton. Patton returned the gesture and took hold of a herb from beside him. He then struck a match and warned everyone else in the room to cover their mouths and noses. They did so and Patton lit the herb alight so it smoked. He waved it under the king’s nose and slowly the king’s eyes fluttered shut. After a moment, Patton extinguished the flame and uncovered his own mouth, causing everyone else to do the same.

Roman closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry again. _I am a prince. I cannot cry_.

“What did he say?” Patton remarked curiously.

“He asked me to contact the warlocks and Logan knows how to do so.”

Both Roman and Patton turned to the scholar, who, after a brief pause, nodded. “I do indeed.” He stood. “Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments on theories or ideas you may have, bits that don't make sense that I can try and clear up or other stuff like that. I'll look forward to hearing from you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warlock is summoned.

Logan led everyone outside into the courtyard and instructed Joan and Talyn to keep watch. The two guards nodded and headed towards the entrances of the courtyard. Logan glanced around a few times before his eyes settled on a pile of tinder.

“Roman, help me move all of this over,” he stated, heading towards the wood. Roman followed sluggishly, his grief exhausting him. “Patton, I need you to head back to the physician’s wing and collect these things for me,”

Patton walked over to Logan and retrieved the piece of parchment that Logan had produced from his pocket that he had been writing on whilst heading to where they were now. Scanning over it once, Patton nodded and ran towards the castle.

“Patton,” Logan called after him, the physician paused and turned to him. “Be careful.”

“You too.” With that, Patton disappeared inside.

Once piece at a time, Logan and Roman collected the logs of wood and piled them in the centre of the courtyard. After Roman had chucked the last one into place with a grunt, Logan grabbed a torch that was lying conveniently underneath the fire lighting up the castle entrance and lit it in the flame.

Over the time that the two men had been piling up the wood, dusk had fallen and the sky was turning dark.

“Patton had better hurry.”

“Why?”

“I only have a certain time frame to do this. They only answer between just as dusk falls and when night hits.”

“I’m here.” a voice cried from behind them. Logan breathed a sigh of relief as Patton walked towards them.

“Did you get everything?” Logan asked.

Patton gave a short nod and held out a bag he was holding. Logan turned and cast the torch onto the pile and watched as the wood caught fire. The scholar took the bag from Patton’s hold, rifled through, pulled out a jar of powdered substance and held it out to Patton. “Circle the flame with this,” he ordered. Patton did so as Logan prepared the rest, mixing the final ingredients.

Once Patton was done, Logan huffed and checked the sky. It was still within the time frame. With a sigh, Logan cast the last of the ingredients into the flame.

The flame sparked, sending blues, reds, greens and a whole manner of other colours skyward. Once it had died down, Logan glanced around, hoping that someone had heard his call. No one.

“It didn’t work.” Roman breathed, completely heartbroken.

“Are you all fucking insane?!” a voice shouted from behind them, startling everyone. Standing there was a hooded man, his cloak shadowing his face from the light of the fire. “There’s an epidemic turning everyone insane and you think _that’s_ the best thing to do right now?! Sure! Just bring all of the diseased maniacs _this_ way!”

Angrily, the warlock spun around and started casting a spell, murmuring under his breath in some language that Logan couldn’t understand. After a moment, a large bubble started to form around them, covering the entire courtyard.

Logan glanced at the other two, Roman looked shocked, as if unable to move. Patton, however, had a look that confused him. It was shock, obviously, but also... happiness? Shaking it off, Logan turned back to the warlock who still hadn’t removed his hood.

“Name yourself, warlock,” Roman commanded, finally shaking himself free of his surprise.

“Name _yourself_ Prince. You summoned me, do the nice thing and tell me who the hell you are.” the warlock shot back, clearly angered by the situation.

“I am Prince Roman Sanders, son of King Thomas Sanders. This is the scholar Logan Pierson and the physician Patton Alexander.” Roman introduced curtly, gesturing to each of the other men. “Those two guards are Joan and Talyn.”

The two guards had joined them once realising that the warlock had put up a protective barrier around them.

The warlock seemed stunned, staring and Patton. He muttered something before raising his head high and finally allowing his hood to drop.

“I am Virgil Wraith.” Beneath the hood was a man with young features but surprisingly old eyes. His hair was an odd colour one would associate with flowers, purple, and his face was sharp and shadowed, not too dissimilar to Logan’s only Logan had higher cheekbones.

“ _The_ Virgil Wraith?” Talyn asked.

Virgil nodded. “Yes. You could say that many think of me as the leader of the Warlocks, in this kingdom anyway.”

“Why did you of all people answer my call?” Logan asked.

“The rest of my people are dead so you had better have a good reason for pulling me away from my grief,” Virgil growled. Everyone was taken aback.

“All of them?”

“Every single last one under _my_ jurisdiction. Speak now or I will rip off your hands for summoning me at this time.”

“We need your assistance in curing this disease,” Logan spoke. Virgil turned to him, narrow-eyed.

“Why?”

“Because the king is dying and the disease might spread to other kingdoms. For some reason, you didn’t fall sick. What if the rest of your people die out and you’re the only one left?”

Virgil paused in thought for a moment. “Fine. I’ll help you. What do you know?”

“We know it’s not airborne, passed through the water or food.”

“I mean, what else is there other than magic, at this point. How do we know you didn’t do it?” Roman interjected.

Virgil let out a low, animalistic growl. “Are you kidding me? First, you ask for my help and now you accuse _me_ of killing my own people? I’m in my right mind just to pack up and leave right now!”

“Virgil, please. He’s just upset.” Logan sighed. He then realised that Patton hadn’t said anything since Virgil had appeared. He turned to the small man who was still and pale. “Patton? Are you alright?”

“V-Virgil?” Patton stammered. Virgil turned to him and his previously angry expression softened.

“Yeah. It’s me, Pat.”

Patton broke out into a smile and jumped on Virgil, hugging him tightly which the slightly taller man happily accepted. “I can’t believe it’s you!”

“What is-“

“Patton,” Roman interrupted Logan who looked slightly annoyed at that. Patton broke from Virgil’s hold. “You mentioned working with Warlocks to me. Did you work with Virgil?”

Patton nodded, happy tears escaping his eyes before crashing back into Virgil again.

“It must’ve been seven years ago now. After I left, I made a point to never see Patton again after what I did.” Virgil explained before burying his face into Patton’s shoulder.

“What did you do?” Logan queried.

“That’s a story for another day. For now, I’ll help you despite Princey’s accusations. For Patton.” Virgil nodded, lifting his head.

“Thank you. We will reward you for your help.”

Virgil gently nudged Patton off him so he could properly address the rest of the crowd. “Nothing you will give me will make up for the loss of my people. Nothing will cure my grief. But, stopping the disease that killed them will definitely make me feel better.”

“Good. Now, could magic be the cause of this?” Logan pressed on.

Virgil sighed and thought for a moment. “Potentially. However, it would take a damn powerful warlock to produce a disease this immense. Someone of my power.”

“That sounded like you were boasting.” Roman pointed out.

“Not the time, Prince.” Virgil hissed. “I mean that seriously. I am one of the most powerful warlocks out there. Hence why many see me as one of the leaders of the warlocks. All of those I can think of off the top of my head have no reason to do something on this scale. They’re good people. I’ve worked with them many times in the past.”

“I can’t either.” Patton agreed having finally collected up his emotions. “I’ve also worked with many and those who would have the power to do this were nice.”

“Motive,” Logan said. “If this is a person’s doing we need to think of why they’re doing this and then maybe we can figure out who.”

“Logan’s right.” Patton agreed.

“Made any enemies lately?” Virgil sneered, turning to the Prince.

“What is your-“

“Stop!” Joan yelled, silencing Roman. “You all need to work together for once in your lives and stop bickering!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Whatever. The question still stands. Have you made any enemies lately?”

Roman shrugged with a huff. “I make enemies every day. That’s what you get for being a royal. You always have an enemy breathing down your neck. What about you?”

“I’m very much like you but without the royal bit. I’m a leader. I have to make tough decisions every day and sometimes, people don’t like the ones I make for the good of everyone.”

“So, we’re at a loss?” Patton mumbled.

“It appears so.” Logan nodded.

“I’m going to move the protective barrier to around the castle and set up a portal to my home so I can work on this. Does that sound reasonable?” Virgil questioned. Everyone made noises of agreement. “Okay, everyone inside.”

Everyone moved to inside the castle and Virgil shifted and enlarged the barrier to fit over the castle before setting up a door to his home beside the main doors to the courtyard. “My workshop is there and I have all of my things to figure this out. You said the king is ill?”

“He is,” Logan confirmed.

“I will need to take some samples from him. If I can identify this, I might be able to figure out what or who started it and why.”

“Sure, follow me.”

“Take Patton with you,” Roman ordered. “I’ll take Talyn and Joan and we’ll round up anyone in the castle who isn’t infected and capture those who are. Maybe we can cure this.”

Everyone agreed and went off in their designated directions. “When did your people die, might I ask?”

“A few days ago was the last.”

“It was a few days ago that the disease started up in the villages,” Patton explained.

“So, you think that someone targeted me and is now either moving on or has lost control of their disease?”

“It’s a thought but we won’t know until we can identify who started it.”

“Hence why I need samples from the king.”

The three stopped outside of the king’s chambers.

Logan pushed open the door. “He’s in there. Take what you need.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when things look up, there has to be that counterbalance of bad to keep the good in check.

“Has anyone heard from Virgil recently?” Roman asked, entering his bedchambers where both Logan and Patton were working.

“I saw him enter his workshop about two days ago and I haven’t heard from him since,” Patton noted, looking up from the work him and Logan were doing. They, as requested by Virgil, had started working on trying to figure out if this thing was a natural but unheard-of disease. They had, at that moment, come up with nothing.

“Huh. I hope he’s alright.”

“I am almost certain Virgil is doing adequately. I saw him a few hours ago and he seemed healthy. He was not displaying any of the symptoms of this epidemic or of any disease.” Logan intervened, not looking up at all.

“Nice. Have you two got anything?”

Patton sighed. “No. We can’t seem to link this to any natural disease. Because we can’t figure out how it’s being transmitted, we can’t know if it’s natural or not.”

“We can.” a voice spoke from behind Roman, startling him. Turning, Roman was met with a dishevelled and uneasy looking Virgil. “I’ve made a breakthrough. I have reason to believe this disease was created by a being of magic. What being, I can’t tell, but I can say that this is definitely a spell-born disease.”

Virgil placed his findings on the table and the other three looked over them. Roman wasn’t sure as to what he was meant to be looking at but both Logan and Patton seemed unnerved by what was before them.

“So, does that mean it is not naturally transmitted?” Logan questioned, glancing over at Virgil.

“Yes. It’s being transmitted by the person who cast the spell. They’re being selective, though, as why wouldn’t I, or any of you be diseased?”  
There was silence for a few moments. “If we could figure out how the person is selecting who gets sick then maybe we can figure out who it is. Or vice versa.” Roman pointed out.

“Exactly. I got in contact with one of my apprentices that moved out of this kingdom around ten years ago and it turns out this disease hasn’t spread to any other kingdom. Now we know that it isn’t a natural disease, it has to be something to do with this kingdom.” Virgil explained.

“Or who runs it,” Roman said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Patton asked.

“Well, as Royalty, we make hundreds of enemies every day by existing as a monarchy. Somewhere down the line, we must’ve pissed someone off enough for them to do this.”

“If it is you or your father, then how is this person selecting who dies?”

“Don’t be so up yourself, prince. You’re not the only one with enemies in this room.” Virgil chimed in. “As someone who is deemed the leader of the Warlocks, I create foes when I turn someone away or expel someone from our circle when they act out. I have had to do that a lot.”

“Then why target this kingdom?” Roman asked.

“Because I have done more for this kingdom than you can ever imagine. _I_ ensure there is still water running into the wells. _I_ ensure there is still enough food for every single dweller to survive. _I_ heal the sick when there aren’t any physicians around. _I_ mend the injured when no one else will. _I_ make sure there are still crops growing in a draught. Without me, this kingdom would’ve failed long ago.”

“Now who’s the one who’s up their own ass,” Roman smirked. Virgil turned to him, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I apologise for doing _your_ job when you were too invested in your own meals! Have you ever _once_ step foot outside the castle walls and ventured into the villages that are still inside your kingdom? _You_ took all the credit for what _I_ have done! No one knows that I did what I did and everyone loves the crown for it! What do I get for thanks? My people are hunted and burned at the stake!”

“Enough!” Logan shouted, silencing everyone. “Fighting will get us absolutely nowhere! Silence!”

Virgil turned away from Roman, seething. Roman seemed to be re-evaluating his life. If what Virgil said was true, then what kind of a prince was he? A failed one. He didn’t even know his people were suffering. That’s never a good sign that you don’t even know that your own people are starving and the warlocks are being deployed, not the crown.

“Virgil, I-I’m so sorry. I had no idea that-that...” Roman trailed off and he sat himself down. “I have failed my kingdom.”

Virgil sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Don’t be such a defeatist,” he mumbled, turning back to Roman having calmed down. “We can still win this but Logan is right.”

“I agree. This senseless bickering is getting us nowhere.” Roman stated.

Everyone made a noise of agreement.

“So, what do we do now?” Patton asked.

“We have to work out this person’s pattern. They must have one. A serial killer would’ve attacked neighbouring kingdoms also. No. This is planned.” Logan said.

“Where do we start?”  
As if on cue, the door burst open and in came Joan. “I am sorry to interrupt like this but Talyn has just fallen ill.” Joan cried.

“Oh no.” Roman breathed.

“I managed to restrain them but I’m not sure how much longer anyone is going to last. I checked the grounds earlier and there are only a few left alive. The majority of the castle staff are also dead. Our kingdom is going to be wiped out.”

“We’ve been making progress, Joan. We can figure this out.” Roman promised, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Any word on my father.”

“I haven’t checked in this morning.”

“I shall check in myself.”

Roman made for the door but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist, turning, he was met by the smaller Patton, looking up at him worriedly.

_He’s so small... I wonder what it would be like to hug him..._

_Roman, you useless homosexual! Control yourself! Time and place, Roman, time and place!_

“What is it?”

“You father fell ill two or three days ago, correct?”

“Yes...” Roman said cautiously.

Patton sighed and gave Roman a pitying look. “I am sorry but I fear the worst. Usually, after this amount of time after I administer the sedative, the person is...” Patton didn’t want to say it but Roman understood loud and clear.

Panicked, he tore away from Patton and dashed down the hallway to his father’s chamber.

Throwing open the door, Roman fell to his knees beside his father’s bed where King Thomas still resided. “Father?” Roman whispered even though he knew he couldn’t answer because even if he was still alive, he was comatose. “Please don’t be dead.”

Reaching out with trembling fingers, Roman grasped Thomas’s hand. It was cold. Roman felt the tears pricking at his eyes.

A hand was placed on his back. Looking behind him, Roman saw Patton looking at him with the same pitying look as before. He heard shuffling and turned. On the other side of the bed was Logan. Logan lifted Thomas’s hand and placed two fingers against the pulse point on his wrist. After a moment, he turned to Roman and shook his head.

The next few moments for Roman were a blur. There was screaming. Someone was screaming. Who was screaming? It was an awful sound. Earth-shattering. Blood-curdling. Full of so much pain, so much sadness, so much sorrow.

Then everything came crashing down around him. He was screaming. Roman was screaming. It was _his_ pain, _his_ sadness, _his_ sorrow.

Someone was talking to him, trying to soothe him but he could barely hear them over the sounds he was making and the blood rushing in his ears.

From where Logan was stood, he could see how much pain everyone in the room, except Virgil, was feeling. He himself felt a pang of sadness hit his chest when he realised the king had no pulse. No one as much as Roman, though.

He had to keep with their customs though. He raised the sheet covering the king's body to cover him head to foot. He then turned back to Roman who had stopped making sounds but was still crying silently. Logan took and deep, steadying breath and bowed in Roman’s direction. Both Virgil and Joan did the same and no doubt Patton would’ve too if he wasn’t cradling the grieving man.

“Long live King Roman.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so damn long for me to get to but I promise I'm back and I'll update as often as I can. I lost motivation recently. I just started up in college and it was really damn hard and I just lost motivation to do anything, you know? Anyway, summer is here, for me at least, and I'm better now I have a plan for next year and I'll try and update when I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need a break and Patton is determined to give everyone one in the best way he knows how.

It was a few hours later and Roman still hadn’t said anything. He was sat in his own chambers on a chair that Patton had made him sit on. He sat, huddled in on himself, staring at nothing, pale and with no doubt a headache.

Virgil had immediately got back to work, trying to come up with a list with Logan as to who the caster might be. As Logan was one of the King’s most trusted advisors and scholars, he knew a lot about who Thomas’s enemies were.

Patton, meanwhile, was trying to comfort Roman in the best way he knew how. Comforting hugs, blankets and the promise of tea when one of the others were free. They were trying their best to follow the ‘go nowhere alone’ rule they’d set up a few days ago but Patton was desperate to go and make some tea for Roman, himself and anyone else who wanted some.

After a small while, Joan returned looking pale with bloodshot eyes. He had to remove the king's body from his chambers and move it to the burial chamber where a coroner had dealt with the body so it could be buried later when the epidemic had been eradicated.

Patton smiled sadly at him and gestured for him to sit down in a free chair beside him. Joan shook his head and gave Patton the same smile. “Is there anything any of you wanted to do? I am free to escort you around the castle.”

“Yes,” Virgil spoke before Patton could get a word it. “I wish to return to my workshop and I believe Patton would like to go to the kitchens to prepare us all a hot drink.”

Patton’s face lit up. _Finally_.

“Certainly. Follow me.”

The three left the room. “I would’ve gone alone with you Patton but I need to stop in my workshop,” Virgil explained.

“I understand.” Patton grinned. The trio walked in silence for a while until Virgil bid farewell and disappeared through the door to his workshop. Finally, they arrived in the kitchen. After a quick scout, it was deemed safe enough for Patton to get to work.

“What is it you’re making?” Joan asked as Patton lit the fire.

“It’s called tea. I came across it on my travels. Ever since then, I always have some on me because it’s said to have soothing properties.”

After that, the room fell silent as Patton made the tea. Joan remained on edge, listening for signs of any diseased person in their vicinity. After a little while, he was done. He handed three mugs to Joan, for themself, Roman and Logan and took his and Virgil’s.

When they reached Virgil’s door, they parted ways and Joan hurried off to return to the others. Carefully, Patton shouldered open the door to Virgil’s workshop and was instantly taken aback.

The room was dark but illuminated by hundreds to thousands of glowing phials of strange substances the physician had never even seen before. There were bubbling concoctions over fires, magically lit on a long, wooden workbench. On the far end of the bench was Virgil, illuminated by a red phial and a blue phial, giving the warlock a purple-ish hue.

The warlock glanced over at him and smiled. Patton returned the gesture and ventured deeper into the room, closer to Virgil. “I bought you your tea.”

“Thank you, Patton.”

Patton set the steaming brew down beside Virgil, scanning the room once more. “It’s beautiful in here.”

“I spend a lot of time in here so why not make it pleasing to the eye.” Virgil shrugged, leaning forward onto his elbows and taking the mug into his hands. “You know, I had tea once before on one of my travels. I quite enjoy it.”

Patton’s smile brightened. “Great!” he beamed. “I have tried to make it enjoyable but I can never quite get it right.”

Virgil eyed it up and took a sip after he blew on the drink. After a moment, Virgil’s face lit up. “I don’t know, Patton. This seems pretty damn perfect to me!”

Patton’s face turned slightly red although it was masked by the yellow glow of a bottle that was right beside Patton’s head. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome to take a seat. I won’t be much longer.” Virgil suggested and the smaller of the two graciously took him up on that offer, settling down beside Virgil as the warlock continued on his work.

“So, do you know what’s in each of these bottles?”

Virgil’s eyes flicked up, looking around his room with a half-smile on his lips. “I do. I’d be kind of useless if I didn’t know what they were,” he smirked.

“I can’t exactly say I know everything in my bag.” Patton giggled. Virgil let out a short laugh before the room fell silent. After a moment, Virgil sighed and turned to Patton, a troubled expression on his face.

“Patton, I want to apologise.”

Patton gave Virgil a confused look. “What for?”

“For leaving you all those years back. I didn’t want to, believe me when I say I didn’t but...” Virgil trailed off as he tried to come up with the correct words. Patton remained silent, encouraging him to carry on. “I didn’t want to get you hurt. I was becoming dangerous with my ever-growing power.”

“I understand, Virgil. Really, I do. I just wish that maybe you’d given me some kind of a sign, you know? A sign that you were doing okay. I’ve spent years worrying about your wellbeing. Afraid that you were injured or worse and there was nothing I could’ve done.”

Virgil rubbed a hand over his face, turning away from Patton. “I really am sorry. It’s just, the longer I spent with you once people started to learn of me, the more in danger I was putting you and I... I just...”

“It’s alright. I understand.” Patton smiled warmly, placing a hand on the distressed man’s shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re alright.” Virgil turned and smiled at him.

“Give me a few moments and I’ll be ready to head back. I just need to grab a few things. I have a theory and I would like to test that theory.”

“What theory is that?”

“I believe I might know how to cure this, or at least slow down the effects of the disease until we can figure out who exactly is doing this. If I am correct, it can’t be cured without the caster.”

“Virgil, this is amazing!” Patton laughed, a huge grin making its way onto Patton’s face.

“I just really hope I’m right. I could use some help, though, to administer the cure. Have you a way of administering a controlled amount of liquid to a peron?"

Patton thought for a moment before nodding. “I do but it’s in my bag which is with the others.”

“Alright. I just need you to grab one thing for me.” Virgil said, collecting up the phials in front of him, conjuring up and bag and carefully placing them inside, all the while taking another sip of tea.

“Sure, what do you need?” Patton asked, hopping up and carefully placing his half-drunk mug on the bench.

“Liquified knotgrass. It should be glowing green on the third shelf from the top, second shelf from the door.”

Patton got to work in finding the liquid and found it after a minute or two. He handed the glass bottle to Virgil, which was also placed in the bag, picked up his mug and the two set off back towards the chambers finally feeling that one emotion that they’d been wishing for since this whole thing began.

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd update as often as I felt like it. Not to mention our internet is down at home at the moment so I have no distractions. Anyway, if I stick to my new plan, there will be more on Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that even in the unending darkness, there is still light.

“So, what you’re saying is, we might have a cure to this?” Logan asked from where he was perched on the table, nearly empty mug still in his hands.

“Yes. However, there is only so much I can do without the caster.”

“A little too late, don’t you think?” Roman said bitterly, glaring at Virgil.

“Give it a rest, Roman. I’m trying my best, here. You think I wanted this many people to die? You think I wanted the entirety of my race in this kingdom to be eradicated?” Virgil growled back. Logan raised a hand to them both.

“Not now, please. Emotions are running high and you two are going to drain yourselves.” Logan sighed.

“Exactly. If you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all.” Patton chimed in. Rolling his eyes, Roman averted his gaze to the scholar who had started to talk again.

“Anyway, is there a way for you to test this theory? Try it on someone?” he asked.

Virgil nodded. “I’ll need some time to prepare it but if you can find me people who fell ill, preferably a few in different stages of the disease, we can test it.”

“Well, Talyn fell ill recently, am I correct?” Logan questioned, turning to Joan who nodded. “So, we can try it on them. As for different stages, Joan, Roman and I can scout the castle and find two, maybe three more. If we can each return with one person then we can fully test this. Joan, if you can find someone who is at the blindness stage, Roman, someone who is coughing up blood, I’ll find the final person, someone on the brink of death.” Logan paused for a moment, apparently remembering something that perplexed him. “Patton, how long did it take the first victim you saw to pass?”

Patton took a moment to mull that over. “She had taken ill overnight and was near death when I saw her the following morning.”

“It took the King three days to pass,” Logan mumbled. “Something has changed.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain when we return.”

“What about me?” Patton asked.

Virgil turned to him with a soft smile. “Well, I’m going to need someone to give me a hand in preparing the potion before the other three get back.”

“Okay.”

With that, Joan, Logan and a reluctant Roman disappeared into the castle to find their allocated diseased people.

“Logan is right.” Virgil pointed out, placing the bag of phials on the table and starting to take them out. “I feel as though something about this has indeed changed.”

“I agree.” Patton nodded solemnly, joining Virgil and examining each of the glass bottles. If he was going to help, he should know what ingredients he was dealing with. “Something feels different.”

“It’s almost as if it’s slowing down. Why?”

“I don’t know.”

*~+~*

Roman was the first to return, his shirt covered in blood, looking mildly irritated as he aided a woman into his chambers. The potion was around halfway done by that point. Instantly Patton jumped into action, taking the woman and leading her to a place she could sit down.

A few moments later, Joan returned, mumbling soothingly to an old woman who was stumbling around with her glazed over eyes. Patton helped her too to sit down.

Finally, Logan returned, carrying a small child who was coughing, shivering and displaying all the symptoms except one. Death. He looked over at Patton and the physician took the child from Logan and sat down, murmuring soothingly. Joan announced he was going to retrieve Talyn and disappeared into the castle one final time, returning within five minutes with a chained, crazed Talyn.

Virgil with a little help from Roman and Joan headed for Talyn first. “Hold them still,” Virgil said as he tried to force feed Talyn the cure he’d meticulously created with the help of both Patton and Logan when Patton became occupied. Finally, he forced the liquid down the guard's throat and managed to make them swallow.

It took a moment but the guard seemed to calm down, becoming limp in Roman and Joan’s arms before springing up and looking around rapidly. “Talyn, can you hear me?” Virgil asked cautiously. Talyn turned to Virgil and nodded. “How do you feel?”

“I feel normal...” Talyn said.

“I think it worked.”

“I’m cured?”

“Not completely. I’m managed to suppress the disease. You won’t feel the effects of it until my potion wears off. Hopefully, by that time, we can find out who started this and come up with a definitive cure.” Virgil explained before turning to the blind woman.

She took the potion easier than Talyn did, seeming to understand the situation. After a moment, her eyes turned from that glazed over white to a natural brown. When she lay eyes on the young Warlock, a grin spread on her face. Virgil allowed for a smile to tug at his lips. “It’s working.” he breathed and turned to the coughing woman.

She too took the potion with earnest. Once again, a moment passed and she stopped coughing, took a deep, shaky breath as she could finally breathe easy again and her eyes turned from that white to a light green. She thanked Virgil repeatedly, taking hold of his hand and shaking it.

Finally, the child. A boy, no older than seven at the most. “Can you open your mouth for us?” Patton asked. “We’re going to give you a drink and you’ll feel all better again.”

Slowly, the boy opened his mouth, sceptical, and allowed Virgil to pour the glowing liquid into his mouth. He coughed a little but swallowed all the same. Once again, there was a pause before the child took a deep breath, his shaking slowed to a stop and his eyes opened, revealing a light, piercing blue.

Patton felt unbelievably happy. He placed the back of his hand to the child’s forehead. “His fevers gone.”

“Am I better?” the boy asked quietly.

“For now,” Patton smiled. “You might get worse again and you have to promise me you’ll tell someone if that happens.”

“I promise.” the boy grinned. Patton let out a shaky laugh. “Can I see my mommy and daddy?”

Patton glanced up at Logan who was leaning against the wall by the door. “I can retrieve them, yes. They came with me but I told them to wait outside.”

“Are they sick too?” Virgil asked as he spooned the mixture into six bottles.

“The mother appeared to be showing the first signs yes but the father, no. Not that I could tell.”

“Bring them up. We’ll check them over and administer it anyway. If the disease is slow acting, he may be infected but just not showing any symptoms.”

Logan nodded and exited the room.

Roman, who had been watching silently, moved over to the recently cured people, apparently catching on to what Virgil was doing. “I need you to go around for me, find people, send them to the castle grounds. We can give them what we gave you.”

The two women nodded and stood, leaving the room fast. Roman turned back to the other two men in the room, one who was sealing up the last bottle and one who had a child in his lap, with a sigh. “We can bring my kingdom back, can’t we?”

Patton nodded with a smile. Virgil closed his eyes momentarily, placing his hands on the table before turning to Roman. “I am sorry I couldn’t think of this faster, Roman. If I could’ve cured your father, it would’ve been my first course of action.” he tried.

Roman nodded and gave Virgil a small, sad smile. “I know. I’m sorry for reacting so harshly earlier. Thank you for everything you’ve done, Virgil.”

Virgil smiled lightly and Roman’s heart fluttered. Virgil was attractive. Dark eyes, pale skin slightly angular face. _You really are an idiot sometimes, Roman_ , the now king thought to himself. _There couldn’t be a worse time to fall for someone_. _Or is it? I mean, everything does appear to be calming down now..._

He then turned to Patton. The physician at the time was playing with the child. Sweet, passionate, kind Patton. To Roman, Patton was more cute than anything. Soft features, kind, light brown eyes. _For the love of- seriously Roman? Him too? How is this possible? How could I possibly fall for more than one person?_

Roman then thought back to a lesson Thomas had taught him when he was younger. That some people, a minority, sure, can love more than one person.

_Is that me?_

Then Roman thought of Logan. Logan was incredibly good looking. Where Virgil was attractive and Patton was cute, Roman would even go as far as to say that Logan was hot. Sharp, angular face, slim blue eyes.

_That is definitely me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd update as soon as I could/felt like. More on Friday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything was going so well...

Logan returned with the boy’s parents, stating that they hadn’t had any symptoms. They were given the treatment anyway, just in case. Everyone who helped was thanked graciously and the family were sent off with smiles and the promise of sending anyone they could find to the castle.

“Should we all take it too?” Patton questioned.

Virgil thought for a moment before nodding. “Until we know the motive and who started this, we should take every precaution we can.”

One by one, everyone took a dose of the cure. Patton first, then Virgil, Joan, Roman and finally Logan who went last par his request.

“I will take Talyn and direct everyone who arrives at the castle to the throne room,” Joan spoke and they both left the room leaving the other four men.

“We should divide into two teams,” Logan suggested. “Two of us should continue with the potion and the other two start administering it to whoever is left in the Kingdom.”

“I’ll continue with the potion,” Virgil said, moving back over to the table he’d been working at.

“I shall aid Virgil. Patton, Roman, you two head to the throne room and begin administering it.” Logan instructed, moving to Virgil’s side. Everyone made a noise of agreement and Roman and Patton headed towards the throne room.

“Patton,” Roman said, catching the smaller man’s attention. Patton turned to him with a smile. “Thank you, for everything you’ve done for us. For me. You’ve been too good to me and I’ve... I’ve been less than hospitable. Picking fights with-“

“It’s alright, Roman.” Patton interrupted, holding a hand up to Roman with a warm smile. “You’ve been put under an immense amount of stress, it’s only understandable. I understand. In moments of stress, I too can lose my head.”

“That I can’t imagine.” Roman laughed. “You’re too... nice.”

“Thank you!” Patton beamed giddily.

_How can someone as cute as you get even more adorable?_

They arrived in the throne room moments later and already there was an entire crowd waiting. A hundred, maybe less.

“I believe this is everyone,” Joan said, arriving at Roman and Patton’s side. It felt like a dagger drove through Roman’s heart. There used to be thousands in his kingdom. Now, if this truly was everyone, there were barely a hundred people left, at least three-quarters of which were at some stage or another of sickness.

“I presume we’re missing a few in the insanity stage. They can’t be easy to find.” Patton stated, seeing Roman’s distress.

“Indeed. We are unsure as to how many are left out there.”

“Right.” Roman nodded before moving to take his place in front of his fathers- his throne, on the dais. “May I have your attention, everyone!” Roman spoke, his voice resonating across the entire hall of people. Everyone fell silent, looking up at the royal with hope. Patton joined Roman at his side.

“I must ask of you to form two orderly queues in front of myself and my friend Patton. Even if you do not feel sick, we can’t be too careful. We have plenty of this potion to go around and more to come so don’t worry. Now. I have to say before we begin, this is not a cure. It slows the effects of the disease and eradicates the symptoms but it’s not gone. Just suppressed. The moment you start feeling sick again, you tell either myself, Patton, one of the guards or anyone of authority.” Roman announced.

Everyone started moving before one of the citizens spoke up. “Where’s the king?!” he shouted over the noise.

Everyone fell silent immediately, watching Roman carefully. Roman took a deep breath. “The King is dead. He fell to the sickness either this morning or over the last two or three days. We are unsure as to when but he was found on this morning.” declared the new king with a stoic expression but true sadness in his eyes.

A gasp rippled across the onlookers. He was half expecting everyone to start becoming angry at him, start a mini-rebellion against him being King. A hand was placed on his shoulder. Patton smiled at him sadly before turning to the audience.

“Long live King Roman!” Patton shouted.

“Long live the King!” was the response. Roman’s heart swelled.

“They accept you.” Patton murmured soothingly. Roman straightened himself up, refusing to cry, smiling at the audience. The audience moved again.

*~+~*

“We should take this batch down to Roman and Patton,” Logan mumbled, frowning in concentration as he filled yet another phial carefully so he wouldn’t spill any of their perfectly brewed potion, jealously watching from the corner of his eye as Virgil magicked some of his batch into glass bottles.

“I agree.” Virgil sighed, taking the filled bottles and putting them into his bag, taking the freshly capped one from Logan’s steady hands.

The two left Roman’s chambers and started for the throne room in comfortable silence before one of them spoke.

“Logan, if you don’t mind me asking, but I can’t help but feel as though you dislike all of us.”

Logan gave Virgil a shocked expression. “Whatever gave you that impression?”

“Well, you never smile, I’ve never seen you laugh... or express any emotion for that matter.”

Logan blinked a few times. “Your point?”

“Typically, a person who acts like you do towards us doesn’t like the other.”

Logan sighed deeply. “I fear that I have that effect. You see, I’m not very good with emotions. I never have been. I don’t understand them.”

“But you do feel them, right?”

“I am unsure. In specific scenarios, I do feel a strong sensation that I believe to be happiness or sadness. Such as when the king passed. I felt distressed and sorrowful. I just don’t know how to express them.”

Virgil nodded in understanding. “I know what you mean. Do you have an example as to when you feel joy?”

“Why?”

Virgil mulled that over for a moment. “I would like to just understand you, Logan. Patton and Roman are easy to read. You are not.”

Logan nodded. “Well, seeing the joy on Patton’s face when that child was semi-cured filled me with... something. Passion, perhaps? I am unsure as to what it was.”

Virgil broke out into a smile that Logan initially missed. Instead, the oblivious scholar continued on. “Seeing Roman’s eyes light up whenever anything remotely good happens in these dark times makes me feel the same way.”

Logan neglected to mention to Virgil that the same feeling occurs when Virgil allows his guard to slip and he expression anything other than anger out of trust.

“I believe there is another word for that feeling, Logan.” Virgil breathed, shoving the throne room door open, cutting their conversation off there.

Patton turned when the door opened and grinned brightly.

 _There’s that feeling again. What is that?_ Logan thought to himself.

“Perfect timing, you two! We’re running low.”

Virgil distributed a phial to each of the assisting men as Logan surveyed the crowd. At least half had been seen to with half left to go. _There aren’t many here_.

“Logan, everything alright?” Patton asked. Logan turned to the physician who was tending to someone.

“Yes. Everything is alright, Patton. I appreciate your concern, however.”

Patton grinned at him again.

_What is that feeling?_

A loud bang interrupted Logan’s thoughts. He spun fast to see the door wide open and in strolled a man who appeared vaguely familiar to him. Glancing at everyone else. Logan realised two things.

Roman didn’t know who this man was.

Virgil and Patton did.

Roman’s expression was very familiar to his own, most likely. Recognised him but couldn’t place it.

Patton, however, had gone a deathly pale and Virgil’s guard had once again slipped. However, Logan wasn’t filled with that feeling this time. No, this time, he was filled with unending dread.

“What kind of a party is it without me invited?” the man spoke, almost like a hiss. “Come now, you can’t seriously have forgotten about me? Virgil? Patton? You two have to remember me!”

The man didn’t look distressed at the prospect these two men had forgotten about him. He looked more... amused.

Everyone turned to the young warlock whose expression had turned thunderous. “You can’t be here. You are dead.”

“It appears not, does it. Looks like our dear dead king failed at something else.”

“Shut your mouth!” Roman bellowed, making a start for the man but was instantly blocked when Virgil threw it hand out and creating a barrier.

“He wants to antagonize you! Stop it!” Virgil growled and turned back to the man. “What do you want with us, Damien?”

Logan suddenly knew who this was.

“Oh please, I’d rather you didn’t use my actual name, Virgil.”

“Who are you!” Roman demanded.

It was Logan who answered, quiet but heard. “Deceit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed it? I mean, with this fandom it is kind of obvious. More on Monday. Just to clarify, when I say Monday, I mean Monday morning GMT (Grenwich Mean Time) or British time. Whether that's Tuesday for you or Sunday night, I don't know but that's just to let you all know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs just a little bit of assurance...

The room fell silent. Even Roman seemed to catch on. “How?” Roman breathed, taking a step forward, seeming to place the paled and clearly terrified Patton behind him. Logan also moved forward, trying to protect a few people.

“Well, I am very glad you asked, Roman. You see, I’m a warlock.” Deceit responded almost as if it was obvious.

“I’ve known hundreds of warlocks who died, Deceit. Why are you any different?” Virgil growled, his hands starting to glow a dangerous purple.

“I’m more powerful than them.”

Virgil laughed harshly. “I’m sure you are,” Virgil said sarcastically.

“But I am, Virgil.”

“Yeah, and I’m the fucking queen.”

“You act like one.”

“How did you survive? I was there! I watched you die!”

“With happiness, I bet.”

Virgil shrugged. “I can’t deny that.”

Deceit glared at him. “I had help. From these three.”

Deceit waved his hand and the doors blew open. In walked three new people. All three were watching everyone curiously. Virgil knew every single one of them. “But, as you can see, there were consequences.” Which was true, there was a burn scar lining the left side of Deceit’s face, no doubt from where the flames burnt him.

“You three. You bought him back after I specifically ordered you not to!” Virgil bellowed.

“You know, if you were a better leader, we might’ve listened.” one shrugged. “You really are pathetic, Virgil. Running away from your problems. Away from the last remaining of your people.”

“I thought you were all dead!” Virgil cried, his voice echoing throughout the room. “You were working with him, against me, and you’re bitter that I left you behind? You need to get yourself checked.”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who needs to be checked, princess.”

Virgil’s lip curled but he took a few breaths before continuing.

“What the hell do you want?”

“You see, word has it you’re curing this disease. I’d like some of whatever you're passing around.”

“And why would we give it to you?” Roman questioned.

“Because, if you don’t, I’ll kill more and more until no one is left.”

“You...” Virgil whispered. “You created this disease! I should’ve guessed!”

“Why didn’t you, Virgil. Too caught up in having things you could never have? People who care? People who love you?”

“Shut up!” Virgil yelled causing Deceit to laugh maniacally.

“Virgil, calm down. He’s trying to antagonize you,” Logan tried.

“How’s dear old dad, Roman?”

“That’s King Roman to you.” Roman snarled. “And you know full well how he’s doing you bastard!”

“Stop it! All of you!” Patton shouted over everyone. Everyone fell silent. “I know why you’re here, Damien.”

Deceit’s face grew angry. “Do not call me that.” he hissed. Patton pressed on regardless.

“You created this disease for... whatever reason but it got out of hand, didn’t it? You forgot about yourself, didn’t you? You’ve gotten yourself infected, hence the change in the disease.” Patton explained, moving closer to the dangerous warlock. Virgil braced himself to dart forwards to protect Patton and out of the corner of his eye, noticed Roman and Logan were doing the same.

“You noticed that?” Deceit questioned carefully.

Patton let out a laugh. “I’m a physician. What are you expecting? The first death happened within a few hours, the king’s death spanned three or so days. I thought it was just a mutation at first but I know you, Damien. You had to extend the effects of the disease so you could get to us in good time to heal yourself. You heard we have a cure.”

Deceit clapped slowly, sarcastically. “Bravo, Patton. You have it all figured out.”

“You missed one crucial detail, though.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed.” Logan intervened, taking this opportunity to move to Patton’s side in a defensive movement. “This,” he held up a phial of the concoction Virgil had created. “Isn’t a cure. It just buys us time to find who started this - you - and create a definitive cure.”

Deceit’s expression closed off. _Checkmate, dickhead_. Virgil thought. “But, with my help, you can cure it?”

“Less with your help, more with your blood. Preferably enough so you’re not breathing anymore.” Virgil said, also making his way to Patton’s side.

“Now that’s a lie. I know what cure you’re going to create. I know what you need. I just don’t have any of the stuff. I know you do though, Virgil. You’re going to create it for me.”

“What’s the catch?” Roman asked.

“Catch? There’s no catch. I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart.”

“What kindness?” Virgil sneered.

Deceit turned to look at him, almost lazily. “Aren’t you just hilarious, Virge. Either way, you’re going to create it for me because you need it too.”

Everyone stopped for a moment. They all knew he was right. “What are your terms?” Roman asked, joining the other three.

Deceit sighed. “Fine. You got me. I want assurance that you will give me the antidote as soon as you have it.”

“And why would we promise that.”

“Well, that’s the thing. I know for certain you’ll backstab me at the first chance you get. So, shall we get to it?”

“You still haven’t named your price.” Logan pointed out.

“In due time.” Deceit grinned unnervingly. He pulled out a knife and cut his arm. He magicked up a phial and allowed his blood to run into it. He then held it out to the cautious men. So no one would have to get any closer to that snake, Virgil summoned the phial to him. He checked it over before nodding once. “So that’s a deal? Good. I’ll take my assurance then. Hold them back.”

Before anyone could react, the three other men had forced Roman, Virgil and Logan back against the wall and Deceit had conjured a forcefield to surround himself and a trembling Patton.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!” Roman screamed, fighting against the invisible bonds holding him back. Virgil desperately tried every spell he knew whereas Logan watched on in horror.

“You, darling Patton, are my price.” Deceit’s hand shot out and he grabbed Patton by the forearm. Patton cried out, frantically trying to escape. “You get him back once the cure has been created. I’ll know when it is.”

With that, and one final shout from Roman of Patton’s name, Deceit, Patton and the other three disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Have I made a mistake? Probably! Eh, I thought I'd explore this side a little more. This would've been uploaded earlier today (GMT) but, as I'm sure you all know, the server was down. I didn't really want to mess with my schedule so I'm happy they fixed it now and not later. More on Wednesday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan learns more of Virgil's past.

The three suspended men fell to the ground with a thud, causing Virgil to cry out in pain as he landed awkwardly on his hand. Roman was the first on his feet, yelling for Deceit to “COME BACK AND FACE ME, COWARD!”

Next to stand was Logan who instantly went to Virgil’s side and aided him to his feet. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Nothing I can’t fix.” Virgil grunted before waving his good hand over his bad wrist and mending the break. Roman appeared in front of Virgil, a determined expression on his face.

“Can you make the cure, now?” Roman asked.

“Yes.”

“How long will it take you?”

Virgil took a moment to think. “A week perhaps? There are a few things I ran out of whilst making the temporary cure that I need for the permanent one. I know where to get them. Two I can easily get my hands on. One, not so much.”

Roman’s expression darkened. “Can’t you just conjure them up?” he growled. “Or are you hiding something?”

“That’s not how it works, Roman! I can’t conjure up anything I don’t know the exact location of! Although, I don’t expect you to understand. You kill anyone of us that would even try!”

“Enough!” Logan interrupted. “It’s like dealing with children! Stop bickering this instant!”

Roman angrily moved back a few paces and ran a hand through his hair. Logan turned to an equally pissed Virgil. “How long will it take you to collect what you need?”

“What I need is incredibly rare. The only place I know of that has it is about a three day ride out.” Virgil explained.

“I can go,” Roman said suddenly. “No doubt I am a faster rider than you. I can get them and bring them back. In the meantime, you can prepare the rest of the potion and collect the other two things you need.”

Virgil was going to retaliate but thought better of it. Roman was right. He probably was the better rider, being a Prince and all. The warlock sighed. “Fine. Come here. I will imprint the image of what it is I need and where it is.”

Roman moved closer to Virgil and allowed Virgil to do as he said he would.

“How will that tell me how to get there?”

“Bring me your horse just before you set out and I’ll enchant it to go where you need to go.”

Roman nodded once. “I’ll prepare to ride out.”

With that, he disappeared through the onlooking crowd. Logan turned to the crowd, only then remembering that were still there.

“You can all return to your homes. Remember, though. The moment the cure wears off, you return here immediately and find one of us.” he announced.

With that, the crowd started to leave through the main entrance, leaving Logan and Virgil alone.

The scholar turned back to the smaller man. “What is it you need to collect?”

“Sage and valerian.” Virgil listed.

“I do believe the previous Physician, Terrance, had some of those.”

Virgil nodded slowly. “Lead me to his quarters.”

*~+~*

It was that evening, Roman had been sent off, leaving Virgil and Logan alone in Roman’s chambers. They had retrieved the sage and valerian and had started on the potion. They had finished the first stage and had to allow the potion to simmer for six hours so they were settled on the sofa.

In his boredom, Virgil had lit the fireplace and was making animals appear in the flames. Logan watched curiously. “Are you learned in the arts?” Logan questioned as Virgil caused a gazelle made of flames to leap around within the fireplace.

“I don’t understand the question,” Virgil noted, changing the gazelle to a rabbit.

“Well, many of the warlocks I know of are taught magic. Are you the same?”

“No. I was born with it.” Virgil sighed. “When I was a child, I realised what I could do and it frightened both me and everyone around me. My mother sent me away so I could learn more about it. Once I turned sixteen, I decided to travel away from my home, the Kingdom of Idalon, in search of something more. I arrived here, in this Kingdom.”

Has he spoke, Virgil had moved his feet up onto the sofa, propped up against Logan who was resting his arm on Virgil’s knees.

“Is that how you met Patton?” Logan asked.

“Hmm?”

“You and Patton knew each other, correct?”

“Yes. On my journey, I fell ill to the point I couldn’t cure myself. I arrived in the village of Srore. There, I met a young Physician who helped me. He can’t have been much older than me.”

“Patton.”

“Correct. Once I was better, Patton said he’d take me on as his apprentice. Though young, he was definitely skilled. I accepted. He even kept me on when he learned of my magic. In fact, he was even happier to keep me there.”

Virgil found himself smiling fondly at the memory of Patton accidentally finding out about Virgil’s powers.

“How did Deceit know you and Patton?”

Virgil sighed. He knew the question was coming. “Around a three years after I had joined Patton a new man came to us, apparently learning of us somehow who went by the name of Damien Trevil. He told us he wished to join us. He provided no reason but he was skilled and a warlock like myself so we took him on.

“Eight months in, I realised there wasn’t something quite right about him. He seemed short-tempered and his morals were... questionable. He didn’t appear to be doing what he was in good nature. I tried speaking to Patton about it but Patton disregarded it as me worrying about another warlock being around. As you can probably imagine, we can get quite territorial if someone like us threatens our authority which was exactly what Damien seemed to be doing. After that, Patton and I become more distant as Damien wedged himself between us.

“As things got progressively worse, I confronted him and then he revealed the real reason as to why he was there. He was a part of a group who were out to eradicate me as I had grown too powerful and they felt threatened by my presence. He was there to study me and take me out when the time was right. He was also using Patton to get to me, to ruin me. We fought. I won and left Patton behind and went to this group and destroyed them too. After that, warlocks regarded me as their leader.

“I knew I couldn’t return to Patton, risk putting him in danger. I had to protect him so I stayed away, ignored all attempts he made at contacting me. It was dangerous for him to be close to me because there had been many attempts on my life since I had taken up the title as warlock leader. Bringing Patton in would only get him hurt or worse. I wouldn’t be able to bear it if something happened to him.

“Six years after leaving Patton, a year ago now, I hear that Damien, or Deceit as he started calling himself after our battle, had been captured and executed by King Thomas. But here I am, going up against him again and I’m not sure I can win this time. He’s got those other three helping him. They’re powerful.”

“But this time, Virgil, you’re not alone,” Logan said after a moment to process everything Virgil had told him. “This time you have me, Roman and Patton. You’re stronger than you were the last time. We can win this.”

“He has Patton now, though,” Virgil mumbled, covering his face with his hands. “I can’t risk him.”

“Hey,” Logan murmured, shifting so he could face Virgil properly, reaching up and removing Virgil’s hands from his face. “We’ll get him back. We won’t risk anyone. Especially not Patton.”

Virgil smiled slightly at the sincerity in Logan’s voice. “I can only hope Roman returns before the disease takes hold again, killing Deceit. Don’t get me wrong, I want him dead but he has Patton.”

“I understand that.” Logan chuckled. Virgil’s smile increased at the sound of Logan laughing. _There’s something about him. Something... nice._ Virgil’s smile dropped at his next thought. _But why would they want to keep me around? Especially Roman. He hates me. I’m sure of it_.

Virgil took a deep breath, trying to expel those thoughts. “Well, we have a few more hours to kill. I’m going to head back to my workshop and make sure everything’s alright.” Virgil said, standing up and stretching out

“May I join you?” Logan inquired standing also.

Virgil shrugged and then smiled again. “I’d enjoy the company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming out a little later than I would've hoped as previously I've updated first thing in the morning. More on Friday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to learn about Logan while Roman discovers something...

The second stage of the potion had been brewing for around a day. Once again, Logan and Virgil were on the sofa, leaning against each other in very creative ways. They were sat facing one another, backs against the armrests. One of Logan’s knees was drawn up to his chin, leaning against the back of the sofa whilst the other lay straight out in front of him, ending where Virgil was sat with both of his legs draped over the back of the sofa and using Logan’s leg as an armrest.

“I told you my story. What about you? Have you an interesting history?” Virgil questioned as he made different coloured sparks appear from his fingertips.

“No.” Logan sighed. “There is nothing interesting about me. I was born here, taught myself everything I know and when Thomas became king, he took me on as one of his most trusted advisors and scholars.”

“Come on. There has to be something.” Virgil pressed. “We can’t complete the final stage without Roman and those herbs I need. We have to kill time somehow.”

Logan shrugged. “I guess I’m not all that interesting.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Virgil grinned. Logan tilted his head as he watched Virgil shoot green sparks from his fingers.

“You are aware you can do that scientifically, right?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Well, you can use different chemicals to turn fire different colours, such as green.”

“Why am I not aware of this! I have to try this sometime!”

“I can list the ones I know if you would like.”

Virgil nodded eagerly, conjuring up a piece of parchment and a quill before not so gracefully getting up from the sofa and moving to a table.

“Okay. So barium chloride turns fire yellow, copper sulphate is green, Potassium chloride is a light pink and copper chloride is blue. Those are the ones that are the most exciting to watch. There are a few more but they aren’t fun.” the scholar listed.

Virgil laughed a little as he finished writing the list. “I’m not sure as to how I’m going to get a hold on these chemicals but needless to say I’m very interested in this. Also, I didn’t think I’d ever hear you say ‘they aren’t very fun’.”

Logan let out a small laugh also. “Guess there’s something more to me.”

Virgil eyed Logan curiously. “Guess so. I still stand by that it’s very hard to read you, Logan. I don’t understand you sometimes.”

“Well, you can probably blame my need to be intellectually superior. I never socialised with anyone so I’m a little... confused by people.”

“I hear that. I’m not exactly the life of the party, you know. I stayed apart from anyone so I wouldn’t endanger anyone. I can’t help but think that Patton’s kidnapping was my fault.”

“What do you mean?” Logan questioned moving so both of his feet were on the ground so he could face Virgil better.

“Well, Deceit probably took him to make me work faster. Sure, Roman cares about him a lot, that’s not hard to see, and no doubt making Roman upset or fearful would force him to make me go faster but Patton is my friend too. I can’t lose him.”

Logan felt a little lost as to what he should do. “It’s going to be alright, Virgil. We can save him. I promise.”

Virgil gave Logan a half smile. “I know. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“None of us will.”

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud bang, startling them both and causing both of them to jump up, turning to the source of the noise. There was smoke pouring from the cauldron with the cure in. “Is that supposed to happen?” Logan questioned.

The warlock cautiously moved closer to the pot. “I’m not sure.” Carefully, Virgil looked into the cauldron. Inside, the liquid had turned from the initial deep green to black. Virgil sighed with relief. “It’s fine. It was meant to do that to signify the end of a stage. Now all we can do it wait for Roman to return.”

“Won’t it fail if the next stage doesn’t happen immediately.”

“Nope. Not if I do this.” Virgil smirked, waving his hand over the potion. A film appeared over the cauldron. “The potion is frozen in time. When Roman returns, we can continue like nothing happened.”

Logan nodded and there was suddenly another bang. This time, it was the door slamming against the wall. It was Joan. Logan’s previously peaceful expression turned into a frown. “Joan? Is everything alright?”

“No!” they panted. “The cure is wearing off! Slowly but it’s going. Talyn has been acting strange and someone returned to the castle and revealed to us that their eyesight has been failing.”

Virgil felt all the blood rush from his head, leaving him feeling faint. He clutched the table to steady himself. Logan’s head darted back to look at him. “Virgil, how long do we have until the cure has completely worn off?”

Virgil’s eyes shifted to look at Logan. “As soon as Roman returns, the herb goes in and the potion is instantly read. However, he needs to hurry up because we have two days maximum.”

*~+~*

Roman’s only thought as he rides at a fast pace to the place that Virgil had instructed him to go to was Patton. The small, adorable physician was in danger. He had to do everything he could possibly do to get him back.

He arrives in the area with the herb Virgil needed on earlier than scheduled - _hence why I went. I am a faster rider_ – by about half a day. He tied his horse up and started his search. He had been searching for around two hours and had found a bunch of sprigs, enough to make a lot of the potion and even some for Virgil’s store when he heard something. Coughing.

Technically, he was still in his kingdom, right on the border, so it was feasible for someone to be infected here. Roman went back to his horse, deposited the sprigs in a pouch on the horse, drew his sword and advanced towards the noise.

“Hello?” he called out. “Reveal yourself!”

The only response he was met with was more coughing. Roman continued forward, cautiously, poised to attack. He was aware that the sword might be a bit much but he couldn’t be sure as to how many were here. If someone had only recently fallen ill.

“I said reveal yourself!” Still no response. Roman passed a tree and a small cabin came into view, hidden well amongst the trees so it was no wonder Roman hadn’t seen it before. Roman flexed his arm and snuck closer. There was more coughing inside. _Someone is definitely ill in there_.

He reached the door and after counting to three in his head, he kicked the door down. The sight he was met with knocked the breath from his lungs.

“Oh my God...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Roman found! I mean, I know but you guys don't. Not until Monday, that is, when the next Chapter comes out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds the source of the coughing and Virgil desperately needs him to return.

Roman edged his way through the room, sword remaining drawn as he took in the sight. Inside there were seven bodies, at least, that appeared to of died from the disease. There was still that coughing though and Roman was determined to find the source and help them. Following the source, Roman finally found the source.

It was a man, seeming quite tall, dark-skinned. He lay, sprawled out on the floor, his blind eyes darting around, trying to see. Roman fell to his knees beside the man and the man instantly recoiled with a cry and devolved into a severe coughing fit, blood flying from his lips.

“It’s alright. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m going to help you.” Roman soothed, reaching out again once the worst of the coughing passed. “I’m going to touch you,” he warned before placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. The man jolted before relaxing at Roman’s gentle touch. “My name is Roman. What’s yours?”

The man paused for a moment before speaking. “Leo.”

“Okay, Leo. I’m going to get you out of here to the city of Asidale.”

“Where am I?” he croaked and coughed again.

“You’re on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Yeryn. Allow me to help you. I fear we don’t have much time.”

“I’m dying, aren’t I?” Leo questioned as Roman hauled him up, allowing him to lean against him. Roman frowned.

“No.” he lied. “I have just the thing to make you feel all better but it’s back in Asidale.”

Roman aided Leo out to his horse. “How far is it?”

“Not far.” Roman lied again as he pushed Leo up onto the horses back, swinging himself up behind the other man, using himself to create barriers so Leo wouldn’t fall and started off at a brisk pace. “Only a few hours but I suggest you rest.”

“I won’t wake, though.”

“I’ll ensure you do,” Roman promised. A few moments later, Leo fell asleep and Roman instantly started at a faster pace towards home.

*~+~*

It was half a day later at lease when Roman stopped to allow the horse to rest and for the riders to have a drink at a nearby stream. He gently shook Leo awake and aided him off the horse. The sick man coughed heavily for a few moments before he fell to his knees beside the stream drinking heavily.

Roman also took his drink before leading his horse over and allowing them to too. “How long have we been riding?” Leo asked when he came up for air.

“Not long. Maybe an hour.” Roman lied again. He was glad Leo couldn’t see him otherwise he would’ve seen the blatant guilt on Roman’s face as he outright lied to the other.

“How much further?”

“Only a couple more hours.” Lie. “I suggest you continue to rest, however.”

Leo nodded and moved so he could rest against a tree, coughing once more. “Are you aware of the disease?”

“The epidemic? I am.” Roman nodded sombrely. “The kingdom is in ruin.”

“Which Kingdom are we in? You told me but I forget.”

“Yeryn.”

Leo’s unseeing eyes widened. “Impossible.”

Roman cocked his head. “How so?”

“I am from Tisterid.”

“But that’s half a week’s ride from where I found you at least,” Roman mumbled. “How did you even get there?”

“I think I may know.”

Roman shook his head. “Tell me later when we arrive in Asidale. We should get going.”

Leo nodded and Roman stood, aiding Leo up and situating themselves on the horse. Roman set off at a steady pace once more, waiting for Leo to fall asleep before picking up speed.

*~+~*

Logan paced Roman’s bedchambers nervously as he awaited the King’s return. “He’s been gone a while.” Logan pointed out.

“He’s been gone the correct amount of time. If he rides as fast as I assume he does - and my assumptions are usually correct - he should be arriving here tomorrow at the latest.” Virgil explained with a sigh, watching Logan curiously.

“We’re running out of time. The temporary cure is wearing off. People are going to become sick again.”

“They already are, Logan. You know this. We just have to be patient. Roman will not fail us. We have to trust him.”

“And I do trust him just as much as I trusted his father.” Logan sighed heavily before placing himself on the sofa beside Virgil. “I just don’t want the kingdom to fall into wreck and ruin.”

“It’s too late for that.” Virgil half-joked. “But we can rebuild.”

“And what of Patton? Deceit has been completely silent since he took Patton. How do we even know he hasn’t killed him and is going to deliver his body to us when we hand over the cure to him? What if Patton has taken ill and we’re too late?”

“We can dwell on the what ifs all we like but, for now, we must trust Roman will get back here in time and assume Deceit won’t do anything to Patton.”

“Why is he doing this?”

“Probably to get back at Roman for some reason. He’s destroyed the Kingdom and the people in it, killed Roman’s father and kidnapped someone Roman holds dear. I mean, for that last one, it’s not hard to see that Roman cares for Patton. He’s like a lost puppy.”

Logan snorted. “I can’t deny that. But why haven’t we fallen ill?”

Virgil fell silent, refusing eye contact with Logan. “Virgil? What aren’t you telling me?”

“We have, Logan. With the temporary cure wearing off, we have indeed fallen ill. I noticed it in you but you haven’t noticed it in me. I am able to force it down but I don’t know for how long.”

“What do you mean, Virgil?” Logan asked, his voice dangerously low.

“We’re both at the brink of the insanity stage. Irrationality. Worrying about the small things. That’s how it starts. Abnormalities in our behaviour until full insanity kicks in. I saw it in myself and I’m repressing it but that does nothing.”

Logan sat back against the sofa nodding slowly. “Why did you keep this from me?”

“Because I was afraid as to how you’d react. I didn’t want to send you into deeper insanity before we could get the cure working. I have a theory that feeding their anxiety pushes the first stage of the disease upon them quicker and, subsequentially, the rest of the stages before death.”

Logan sniffed and rubbed his chin before turning to Virgil with a smile. “It’s alright. I understand.”

Virgil felt unnerved. Something wasn’t right. He forced a smile in Logan’s direction before shuffling away from the scholar slowly, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

He did.

“Where are you going, Virgil? You’re not afraid of me, are you? I’m perfectly fine.”

“I’m not sure whether or not to believe that.” Virgil fake laughed. Logan smiled menacingly at the Warlock before standing, causing the smaller to do also.

“Just know I can’t control what I do next.”

“Why is that?” Virgil asked, his voice small and afraid. Logan’s height was impressive. His strength was too.

“Well, you see, if I go into early insanity, it’s your fault. You kept this from me. You ‘fed my anxiety’. Now, I suppose, you get to test that theory of yours.”

With that, Logan lunged at Virgil, sending Virgil to the ground with a scream. “Logan, please! I don’t want to hurt you!” Virgil cried as Logan pinned him down.

“That’s a shame, isn’t it, because I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this chapter, I feel like I could've built up to the ending a bit better but I tried. This is my first book I'm publishing online and one of the few I'm actually going to finish. More on Wednesday. Expect it a little later than usual on Wednesday as I am busy for most of the day but it'll be there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine

Upon arriving back in Asidale, Roman could instantly tell something was wrong. Leo had survived the journey, asleep the whole time, but the town within the city walls was quiet, unnervingly so. When he’d left, people were walking around, talking to each other.

Was he too late?

He can’t be.

He arrived in the courtyard and gently woke Leo. He aided the other off the horse and half-carried him inside and up to his chambers where he was expecting to find Logan and Virgil waiting for him. Instead, he found a cauldron with what he assumed to be the cure inside and a note. He eased Leo down onto his sofa and picked up the note.

**‘Roman,**

**The disease is back. Logan and I have fallen ill. We’re down in the cells. Throw the ingredient in, it’ll break the film over the top that’s there to stop the cure ageing, stir three times clockwise and it’ll be done. I’ve left bottles on the table for you to fill. When administering the cure, use the spoon I’ve left for you next to the bottles. That’ll do it.**

**Virgil.’**

Roman’s blood ran cold. They were ill. He had to save them. He was quick to follow Virgil’s instructions. He threw the herb he’d collected into the pot, causing the film Virgil had referenced to shimmer and disappear, and stirred three times exactly clockwise. The potion bubbled slightly before turning clear.

 _I hope this is right_. Roman thought to himself and carefully ladled the cure into the bottles Virgil had left for him. When he was happy with his handiwork, Roman turned to Leo and carefully made his way over to him.

“I have the thing that’ll make you better,” he said. Leo glanced in his general direction blindly and nodded.

“I think you lied to me when you said I’m not dying.” the other joked and Roman forced a laugh, still grateful that Leo couldn’t see his expression.

“Course not!” Roman chuckled and knelt in front of Leo. He spooned up some of the cure from one of the bottles and told Leo to drink it. The other did so, grimacing at the taste.

“You didn’t tell me it tasted bad.” Leo laughed.

“I was unaware.” Roman grinned, sitting back on his heels, waiting to see if it worked. It took a few minutes to kick in but when it did, everything cured at once. The sores and blisters cleared up, the shivering stopped as did the sweating and Leo took a deep breath, as if he could breathe easily again. The white film over his eyes also dissipated. Leo blinked a few times to adjust to the light and they landed on Roman’s face.

Leo let out a short laugh and started smiling, his eyes tearing up. “I can see you.” he breathed.

A grin broke out on Roman’s face. “It worked.” Leo pulled Roman into a hug and the two embraced for a moment. After a bit, they pulled back. “I need your help now. I need you to go to the town and give anyone you find this cure, no matter how ill they are. Then return here. I’ll scour the castle.”

Leo nodded and stood, taking two bottles from Roman and a spoon and left. Luckily, it was almost as if Virgil had foresight, as there were two spoons left on the table.

Roman took a deep breath before standing and heading straight for the cells beneath his feet, stopping every now and then when he came across someone to administer the cure and waiting with them until the cure had taken effect.

Finally, he arrived at his destination.

True to the note, Virgil and Logan were sat in separate cells, Virgil in the one closest to him. “Virgil!” Roman called to the man who was sat in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest and head buried in his knees. The warlock’s head shot up. Roman felt a pang of sadness as he saw the blindness in Virgil’s eyes.

“Roman? Is that you?” Virgil questioned, pushing himself up, using the wall to assist himself.

“It’s me.” Roman agreed, beginning to unlock the cell.

Virgil smiled before forcing it back. “Go to Logan first. He’s further along than me.”

Roman nodded before realising Virgil couldn’t see him and made a noise of confirmation and moving off to Logan’s cell. Logan was stood in the middle of the cell, shaking violently with the beginnings of sores starting on his bare arms.

“Hold on Logan,” Roman said. “I’ve got it.”

“So, I heard.” Logan smiled. Roman unlocked the cell - _who even locked them? Virgil probably_ \- and headed straight for Logan. He gently placed a hand on Logan’s cheek, a warning that the other was right in front of him and turned his face to look at him. Roman scanned him for a moment before taking his spoon and giving Logan the cure.

Once again a few minutes passed before the cure kicked in, once again, curing everything at once. Once sight came back to him, Logan squinted before adjusting to the light and sighing with relief. Roman instantly pulled Logan into a tight embrace, much like him and Leo had done earlier, only this one lasted longer. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this,” Roman mumbled into Logan’s shoulder as the other awkwardly wrapped his arms around the now-king.

“You had no control over it.” Logan pointed out. The two parted and Roman instantly moved over to Virgil’s cell. The smaller was smiling brightly as Roman unlocked his cell.

“Virgil, I don’t know how you did it but you’ve managed to create a working cure. Are you sure it’s permanent?”

“It had better be. Blindness is the fucking worst.” Virgil laughed lightly.

Roman walked up to Virgil, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving Virgil his dose of the cure. A few minutes passed and he too was cured of his ailment and was pulled into a hug.

Virgil was a little reluctant as he, much like Logan, wasn’t really an affectionate person but he returned the hug.

Once they separated, Virgil and Logan looked at each other with a short nod. Their way of showing their relief that the other was alright. Virgil then turned back to Roman. “Patton.” he reminded.

“I haven’t forgotten.”

The three left the cells. Roman, who had taken three phials, handed one to each of the other two and sent them off to search the castle for any other survivors to cure them. Reluctantly, they did whilst Roman practically ran to the courtyard.

He stood there for a few moments before speaking. “Deceit!” he shouted. “I know you’re watching me! I have what you want! We struck a deal!”

“Indeed we did, Roman and I intend to stick to it.” a voice smirked from behind him. Roman turned and was met with the sight of Deceit. He looked sick. He was definitely ill like Patton had said. “Now give it to me.” Deceit growled, reaching out for the bottle in Roman’s hands. Roman pulled back.

“Where is Patton?”

Deceit rolled his eyes before clicking his fingers. The physician appeared at Deceit’s feet, trembling and coughing violently. “You might want to hurry up. I can’t say he has much longer.” Deceit grinned maliciously.

Insistent on not handing the entire phial over to the man before him, Roman spooned out the correct amount and handed the spoon to the other.

Almost.

Something struck Roman as not being right. He pulled his hand back before Deceit could grab it. “You can see.” Roman pointed out. “How can you see?”

Deceit’s lip curled. “Because I modified the disease for myself.”

Roman laughed humourlessly. “You could modify it but not cure yourself of it. Clearly, you’re not as strong as you’d have us imagine.”

Deceit lunged for Roman but Roman sidestepped him. “Give it to me!”

“No. Hand over Patton first. I don’t trust you and you could easily disappear with him once I give this to you.”

“Fine! Take him! He’s been nothing but an annoyance!” Deceit snarled.

Roman moved to stand between the warlock and Patton. He heard running footsteps behind him. Before he could turn, someone spoke.

“It’s only me. Give him what he wants. Then he’ll leave us alone.” It was Logan. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the scholar, lifting Patton up and taking him out of harm's way. He then felt someone brush up against his other shoulder. Virgil.

With a sigh, Roman outstretched his hand and gave Deceit the spoon. Deceit was quick to swallow the clear liquid and threw the spoon back to Roman who caught it with ease. The usual amount of time passed and Deceit was cured.

Roman could tell he was about to disappear but was stopped by Virgil outstretching his hand, casting a spell of some sort.

“Nice try.” Virgil grinned before, with a flick of his wrist, sending Deceit away. “He’s down in the cells,” Virgil explained. Roman nodded before turning and dashing over to where Logan kneeled on the floor, Patton’s head in his lap.

“I’ve used up the last of what you gave me,” Logan noted.

“I have some left,” Roman said, situating himself on the left of Patton with Virgil on his right.

“Hurry.” Virgil breathed.

Roman nodded, taking his spoon and taking up some of the liquid in the bottle. He waited for an opening between Patton’s violent coughs before pouring the liquid into his mouth.

The next few minutes were agonising. Roman was terrified that he was too late. _Please. Please. Please._ he thought over and over again.

Suddenly, Patton took a shuddering gasp, his eyes flying open. Roman felt relief wash over him so fast he knew that if he was standing, he was sure he’d collapse.

“You’re okay.” Roman breathed, pulling Patton up into his arms. This time, his hug was returned with the same force as he was applying. _Patton must like physical contact. I should remember that_.

“Of course I was going to be okay.” Patton giggled. “I had all of you to save me.” Patton pulled back to look over at the other two, tears in his eyes. The next few moments were a mess of laughter and group hugs as Patton yanked Virgil and Logan into his and Roman’s embrace, of course with Logan expressing his displeasure, but allowing it to happen anyway.

“We’re all going to be okay.” Patton grinned, muffled half by Roman’s shoulder and half by Logan’s. “I just know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END! There is still probably going to be a chapter or two more to explore the love relationship I promised. More on Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments on theories or ideas you may have, bits that don't make sense that I can try and clear up or other stuff like that. I'll look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
